


Lila's Lies (Bad End)

by StrangerDreams



Series: Bad End: Akumanette AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bad end, Bullying, I'm Sorry, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDreams/pseuds/StrangerDreams
Summary: A very small snip-it of what could have been. It doesn't end well....Apologies in advance for this, it's painfully short, but I figured it would be fine enough to post as a short one-shot.
Series: Bad End: Akumanette AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839139
Comments: 15
Kudos: 179





	Lila's Lies (Bad End)

Marinette's stomach was filled with worms, wriggling, and digging their way through her. Her arms and legs were warm jello, melting and shaking, and far too frail to support her. 

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" 

Alya and the rest of her classmates sieged forward, and towered over Marinette, gasping for answers. 

Her voice came out only slightly louder than a whisper, desperate and strained, "I would never do anything like that! You know me. Lila is lying!"

"Really? It's kind of hard to fake this sort of thing, Marinette! Lila has a broken nose!" 

Marinette swallowed, her throat tightening painfully. "But it really wasn't me. I would never hit anyone. You guys know me."

Alya stepped forward out of the rest, stabbing a finger into Marinette's chest, "But do we really? You've changed. Ever since Lila came to our school you've stopped hanging out with us and you always accuse her of lying!"

Marinette looked into her best friend's eyes, begging them to listen and believe her. "But-" 

"But nothing," Alya poking Marinette in the chest again. Marinette recoiled, tears pricking in her eyes. Alya growled, "There's no excuse for punching someone. Your jealousy has gone too far." 

Marinette looked around at all of her classmates, desperate to find someone who believed her. They were all scowling, offering no kind words, only accusations. She was a terrible class representative. They couldn't believe they ever called her a friend. She was worse than Chloe. Worse than any Akuma. Worse than Hawkmoth! She was no everyday Ladybug, she was a fraud. A bully. A jealous fangirl. 

She caught a glimpse of Lila, being comforted by Rose and Sabrina, sobbing like a bereaved heiress in a trashy soap opera. Pressure built in Marinette's throat, a scream maybe, but she suppressed it, despite how it begged to be released. 

Marinette reached out to Alya, tears flooding down her face. "Please, please believe me. I didn't do it!" 

Alya scrunched her face and pushed Marinette away from her. There was no love left in that face, only disgust. Marinette tumbled onto the floor. She looked up at her best friend through blurry vision. "Please," Marinette mewled, "I didn't do it." 

But Alya was gone, and in her place were thousands of disappointed faces, anger lashing between them as Lila’s lie made its rounds through their minds, molding their thoughts only to protecting their new best friend. 

And Marinette, sweet Marinette, could no longer hold it off. 

The flutter of wings was loud in her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first work in the Miraculous Fandom, feel free to leave Lila hate. Other comments/criticisms also welcome.


End file.
